The present invention relates to lawnmowers. More particularly, it relates to a mower deck stabilizer which can be releasably and adjustably engaged or disengaged.
Mower decks typically are height adjustable such that the user may choose how short or how tall to cut the grass. Even at a particular height setting, the mower deck is typically allowed a certain amount of vertical movement to accommodate bumps over uneven terrain.
It is common to attach a grass/leaf catcher to the mower deck in order to collect the grass clippings/leaves. It is advantageous to have large capacity catchers so as to minimize the frequency with which the catcher must be emptied.
Unfortunately, a good, commercial grade catcher is relatively heavy even when empty; and the weight situation is only exacerbated as the catcher fills with clippings. A cantilever-mount catcher, mounted off to one side of the mower deck, applies a non-balanced load on the deck, which may result in a tilted deck and thus an uneven mowing of the lawn.